User talk:AlphaZelda
Hi! I'm DeltaSilver, and I would like to say Hi. I am a Pokemon White fan, and I love Volcarona and Braviary. I am making a Fossil Fighters (Vivosaur Island edition) fan fic. And that is all you ever need to know at this time about me! Cheers! DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 16:58, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nevada Montecarlo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZanthMan (Talk) 21:53, December 15, 2012 Hello Animazelda, and welcome to the Wiki! Derpnerd 22:04, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back, Alpha! Join us on the chat sometime so we can catch up! Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 20:41, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I love what you're doing with the place, Zelda... but with those tables on the character pages, there's no extra space for a reason. The images are missing out of them, and I wanted them to take as little space as possible. So, if you don't mind, could you leave those alone while I get to fixing the images? Thanks! TDD25 (talk) 21:18, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Alpha! If You want talk, I'm on chat.Proraptor715, Elemental Elite (talk) 16:10, February 24, 2013 (UTC) On chat. Again. :P Come if ya want! Proraptor715, Elemental Elite (talk) 02:35, February 27, 2013 (UTC) To answer your question, yes, adding the User category to other user's pages is acceptable. All an admin has to do is look over the edit to make sure nothing else was added or removed. TDD25 (talk) 03:35, March 3, 2013 (UTC) I expect a badge-earning frenzy to start soon.... Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 22:50, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Ummmm, your sign scares me Derpnerd 01:28, March 16, 2013 (UTC) *Stares at sign. (Shudders) Derpnerd 01:31, March 16, 2013 (UTC) No. I DERP, CHEESE, 0. Derpnerd 01:37, March 16, 2013 (UTC) NEVAAAAAAARRRRRRR DERPFile:SWAG.jpg NEVAAAAAAARRRRRRR DERPFile:SWAG.jpg NEVAAAAAAARRRRRRR DERP Derpnerd 01:42, March 16, 2013 (UTC)File:SWAG.jpg Uhhh, sorry. My computer posted it three times... Didn't mean to... Derpnerd 01:43, March 16, 2013 (UTC) XD There's a lot more Small Vivosaurs than one might think. TDD25 (talk) 20:05, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. XD I just wanted to get them all done at one time so I wouldn't forget any as I tend to do. TDD25 (talk) 20:11, March 17, 2013 (UTC) We weren't, actually. XD Well, I wasn't. Lepa suggested to mark all Vivosaurs that can inflict certain status upon the opponent with a category that mentions it. TDD25 (talk) 16:11, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Eh, it's fossilary stuff. I made them keep it to continents if they wanted to do it. TDD25 (talk) 16:19, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Color's not in the Fossilary. Besides, we're not going to go crazy and categorize them by LP or anything like that. There is no way I will approve that. TDD25 (talk) 16:26, March 23, 2013 (UTC) That or locations. Go ahead, but I don't have any pictures for them on me. TDD25 (talk) 16:38, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Accident. DERP Derpnerd 21:11, March 28, 2013 (UTC) hay! Hi, LORDINO here, I just want to let you know that what I edited that you edited first, I did not redo your edits, I just can't stand when people spell Calisteo wrong. I want to make sure you understand I'm not being competitive LORDINO (talk) 04:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Do you mind meeting me at the Dig Site? Wikia Apprentice (talk) 15:26, July 24, 2014 (UTC) *blows party horn* Happy Belated Birthday, Alpha! E44: HMU, or . 03:34, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Has THE AlphaZelda returned? Wow, anyway, I'm LORDINO from back then (you probably know already). Maybe later you might get on chat so we can get acquainted with eachother? (BOUT AN HOUR OR LESS) (Please?) Would you be able to get on now? Or are you a bit busy? Trickster The Fossil Fighter (talk) 18:31, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Good afternoon AlphaZelda (or morning or whatever it is for you). I had a little problem with my old 3DS and it broke out of no where, so I got a new Nintendo 3DS XL. I am currently trying to re-add the people I added here and I ask to re-exchange friend codes with you if you have the time. My new friend code is 4227-2369-3686 and my name is the same as before, and if you haven't seen my blog yet, I'm giving people on this wiki that have Pokemon X/Y a Charmander with Perfect IVs in Attack and Speed and the egg move Dragon Dance, perfect for Charizard X, and while you're at it, maybe pop on the chat to give your friends a hello, it's been a while you know. Sincerely yours, Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 03:53, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Aka Trickster The Fossil Fighter or LORDINO Eh? In my cousin's email inbox, I noticed that you had made an edit on my user page. What was it, exactly? Suchomimus131313 (talk) 02:16, June 21, 2014 (UTC) No. Just interested in Finland. Hey, Peri here. I was just wondering what your profile picture is. Augustine Sycamore (talk) 23:30, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Whoa now. AoT fan? *offers high five* Augustine Sycamore (talk) 13:37, July 28, 2014 (UTC)